


Results of a Tantrum

by slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl/pseuds/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katrina does something Ichabod doesn't like, a tantrum results. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results of a Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, here's the little one-shot to accompany Lies & Trust. Reading Lies & Trust isn't necessary to read this. This story is just a sort of reference to a conversation in that story. Anywho, enjoy...

"Captain Crane?"

At his name, he glanced up to the soldier standing opposite his place at the fire. "Yes?"

"You're requested in the General's tent."

Ichabod frowned. "At this hour?"

"Yes, sir."

Concern for what the General could possibly want at this time of night, he stood and bid his comrades goodnight before making his way to the General's tent.

Upon reaching it, he entered and nodded to the General before coming to an abrupt halt. Every fiber of his being filled with shock as he stared wide eyed at his wife. What on earth was she doing here?

After gaining some semblance of composure, he looked confusedly back and forth between the two.

"You wished to see me, Sir?"

The General clapped his hands together. "Ah, yes, Captain Crane. It seems that the position of head field nurse has been filled. I thought you'd like to hear of it."

Feeling his anger begin to simmer just below the surface, he directed a hard gaze at Katrina, who was looking defiantly back at him.

"Has it? I wasn't aware that we were in need."

"Well, we are now and Mrs. Crane was kind enough to volunteer."

Katrina gave a small smile to the General. "I'm happy to serve my country in whatever way I can."

Her declaration prompted a broad smile to grace the General's face. "Wonderful," he said before turning back to him. "Perhaps you could show her to the proper tent, Captain?"

"Of course, General," he breathed out, unwilling to say more lest he lose control of his mouth.

Holding the flap of the tent open for her, Katrina exited, avoiding his glare as she went.

Upon reaching the outside, he grabbed her by the arm and began tugging her between the tents until he reached the thicker trees outside camp.

"Ichabod-"

He stopped abruptly and spun to face her. "What in the name of everything holy are you doing here, Katrina!?"

Her gaze cut right through him, defiant as ever.

"The same as you, the right thing. They needed a head field nurse. Someone qualified."

Gritting his teeth, he flung his hands up. "Someone else could have volunteered."

"Why am I better than anyone else? Because I'm your wife? You knew who I was when you married me, Ichabod Crane."

The audacity of her to use his full name. As if he were the one in the wrong!

"You _will_ go home."

"No, I won't," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm staying here."

He felt like stomping his feet. "Why do you have to be so _stubborn_?"

Smirking, she placed her hands on her hips. "It must be something I learned from my husband."

Nearly at the end of his wits, he narrowed his eyes. "Katrina-"

"You may as well stop your tantrum. I'm not leaving."

That was it.

She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her waist and shoved her against a tree, pinning her arms at her sides and placing his body firmly against hers.

Leaning in close, he took in her shocked expression.

"I'm _not_ having a tantrum."

Even as he spoke, his eyes fell to her lips. It had been months since they'd last seen each other. Touched each other. And with that thought, his mouth was covering hers.

The kiss wasn't soft and gentle like when they first married, but hard and rough, full of pent up desire and barely concealed rage. He felt as if she were the water that would quench his thirst as he drank her in, his tongue and fingers doing things to her that he'd only dreamed of for months.

Before he had time to really process what exactly he was doing, he felt himself pulling at the front of her dress. It was almost as if someone else were in control of his actions as he devoured her.

"Ichabod, we can't. Someone could see."

Pulling his mouth from its current position of sucking at her neck, he looked into her eyes. There, he could see all the desire that he had burning within him reflected in her.

"I don't care."

With those words, he slid his fingers the remaining distance to her already slick skin pulling a gasp from her as they entered her. Her breathing quickly began to labor as he set the pace of his ministrations.

"Ich-" A moan cut off her utterance of his name as he passed his thumb along her center sending her body into small jerking spasms. How he loved watching her come undone. Her hold on him tightening. Her eyes darkening. Her erratic breathing causing her breasts to heave. Her mouth falling open slightly as she feels that last ounce of control leave her.

It was beautiful in its simplicity.

After her body finished contracting around his fingers, he felt her own hands sliding up the back of his shirt, pulling him even closer to her.

"Ichabod..."

That low whisper, the one full of satisfaction mixed in love, sent a shiver throughout his body. The ache within his trousers doubled if that was at all possible.

Wasting no time, he pulled his hand, slick with her arousal, to his trousers, all without releasing her body from its pinned position between him and the tree. In record time, he had them pooled around his knees before eagerly diving back into the smooth flesh of her neck.

While he busied himself with nipping and sucking at her skin, he felt her hands moving about him.

When one gently wrapped around his more than ready manhood, he weakened slightly and leaned against her.

"Have mercy..."

Allowing his head to fall to her shoulder, he cast a glance down their bodies taking in her slender fingers as they fell into a rhythm of both rough and gentle stroking. His attention was torn from her hands ministrations by her warm breath dancing along his face as she drug her lips across his cheek.

Sucking in a shaky breath, he lifted his gaze to hers. The desire in her eyes nearly set him off then and there.

With barely concealed want, he reached down to pull her dress up, moving even closer to her before laying his hand over hers.

When they were connected completely, he observed her eyes fall closed as he moved within her.

The sounds that left her mouth at their every meeting fueled his desire.

One of her hands slid beneath his shirt once more as the other fell to his buttock. A wave of both pain and pleasure flew through him as her nails bit into his flesh, the sensation forcing a reaction from him as his teeth accidentally bit down too hard on the flesh of her neck.

"Ichabod..." Her face turned into his causing her hot breaths to pass over his cheek and ear as her leg slid up his. "Please."

Dropping a hand to her thigh, he gripped it to pull it even further up, an effort to drive even deeper within her. The breathless moan that fell from her lips at their new angle washed over his skin, burning into his senses.

The fact that her everything was forever branded upon his memory was delightful to him. The touches, the sounds, both soft and animalistic, even the smell of her. It was all there at his whim.

It didn't take them much longer for their panting breaths and erratic movements to bring them to coming undone in each other's arms.

Once he gained some semblance of control over his quaking limbs, he lifted his head from her shoulder to rest it against hers, their heavy breathing warming each others' faces.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I cannot bear the thought."

At his words, she brought her hand around to rest along his cheek and caress him. "Nor can I, my love, but I will not be parted from you when I can easily be here."

"In the midst of danger," he whispered, his eyes on hers.

She smiled, a determined expression upon her face. "I would face anything for you."

"Katrina-"

Laying her finger over his lips, she pulled him even closer. "I'm staying."

Sighing, he allowed his head to fall to her shoulder, his thoughts muddled with worry. The thought of something happening to her...He had to suppress the urge to take her and flee to some unknown safety until an insurance of her well-being was found.

"Ichabod, my love, as much as I love being with you, I'm afraid this tree is rather uncomfortable."

He pulled back from her quickly, allowing her feet to drop back to the ground, completely ashamed of himself.

As he adjusted his trousers, he kept his eyes on the ground, mentally berating himself. "Katrina, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

Her hands rested over his, moving them away as she took over the laces. At her gesture, his gaze jumped to her face to find her eyes on her hands.

He didn't know what else to say.

His eyes found the angry mark on her neck where he'd bitten her too hard. He felt disgusted with himself that he would use his wife in such a way. She was beyond precious to him and he had treated her like a common wench.

So involved in his thoughts, he didn't even realize she'd finished until he felt her arms sliding to rest at his sides. Glancing back at her face, he found it to be unreadable.

Unsure, he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Ichabod, I appreciate your apology, I really do, my love, but...all I can really say is that anytime that feeling overcomes you again, please... come find me."

Shocked, he watched a smile creep over her face.

"I-"

He had no reply. None

Her smile became even wider at his fumbling for words. "Speechless. I must say, I like that on you." She leaned up to brush her lips lightly over his. "I thought we were past being shy with each other."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're determined to kill me. I'm sure of it."

With a laugh, she pulled back from him. "It's late. I think you were supposed to show me to my tent before you drug me out here in the midst of a tantrum."

His eyebrows shot up. "I was not having a tantrum, Katrina."

"Then, what would you call what just transpired?" she challenged.

With a shrug, he gave her a crooked smile. "A passionate act of love."

Her smile widened. "Oh? Is that what you're going with?" He shrugged again. "Well, you can call it whatever you want, but I'm still going to call it the results of a tantrum."

He raised an eyebrow. "As usual, my love, you and I are going to have to agree to disagree."

"Mhmm," she muttered with a chuckle. "My tent?"

He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms about her. "I think my tent is the better destination for us at the moment."

She frowned. "Is that allowed?"

His lips found her neck and nipped at it. "I don't know and I honestly couldn't care at this time."

Her breathing was picking up again. "Ichabod, we could get in trouble."

With one last kiss, he pulled back to look into her eyes with an innocent shrug. "I'm not aware of a rule. Are you? And I'm certainly not going to wake anyone to ask at this hour."

"Ichabod..."

He leaned into her with another kiss. This one less innocent as his tongue slid between her lips to taste her own.

After a moment of playful teasing, he pulled back with a smile.

"Come now, my love, I won't tell anyone."

Her eyes fell to his mouth before she looked toward camp.

With a chuckle, she asked, "So, where's this tent of yours?"


End file.
